ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Face to Face (AKA: The Ricardos Are Interviewed)
Previous episode: Homecoming Next episode: Lucy Goes to a Rodeo http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Face2Face.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AdvertisingShirt.jpg Plot Ricky's agent says that the Ricardos should move to a fancy apartment and get out of the "dump" that the Mertzes own. The Ricardos stand up for the Mertzes, saying they're happy where they are. Just for fun, though, Lucy goes to look at a high-price New York apartment. Meanwhile, the Mertzes make up a fake fight to get the Ricardos to move out, because they think living elsewhere would do wonders for Ricky's career. After the fight, Ethel calls up her Aunt Martha, saying that there will probably be a vacant apartment soon. But when the Mertzes find out Lucy visited the ritzy apartments, and when the Ricardos find out Ethel called Aunt Martha, the two couples start bitterly feuding. The feud esclates when they all appear on the TV show Face to Face. In the end, all of their real motives are explained, and they end up friends again. Trivia *We learn that Ethel's Aunt Martha has wanted to move into the building for years. Aunt Martha is married to Ethel's Uncle Elmo. Interestingly, Ethel doesn't mention HER Aunt Martha when Lucy decides to sell HER Aunt Martha's salad dressing. *The phone number that Fred advertises on the back of his shirt is Plaza 5-6098, one of the many phone numbers the Mertzes have over the years. *The TV host Ed Warren is parodied off of real-life host Edward R. Murrow. The actor who played Warren, a master imitator, studied tapes of Murrow all weekend long, and the likeness he presented during filming was uncanny. *Johnny Clark is Ricky's new agent. *John Gallandet, the actor who played Johnny Clark, was one of William Frawley's closest friends. Gallandet was even one of the pallbearers at Frawley's 1966 funeral, along with Desi Arnaz. *The heat from the TV lights melts the bowl of caramels on the Ricardos' coffee table. Quotes *Ethel: Well, that trip to Hollywood sort of made celebrities out of all of us. I'm a VERY important person since we came home. Ricky: Really? Ethel: Yes, sir! Nowadays, when I go to the meat marked and order hamburger, the butcher grinds it right in front of my eyes. Lucy: Yeah, you know, if I wanna go to the store without collecting a crowd, I have to wear dark glasses and walk down an alley. Fred: Well, that's a lot of trouble, a'int it? Lucy: I don't know. I haven't tried it yet. *Johnny Clark: Well, it's gonna take more than a coat of paint to make this dump look like anything! Ricky, you can't be seen on ''Face to Face ''in a crummy joint like this. Ricky: Now, wait a minute now, Johnny. I forgot to mention somethin' about the Mertzes. Fred: Yeah, we OWN this crummy joint! *Fred: These walls are solid! (Fred goes to pound on apartment wall) Ethel: (in warning tone) Fred... Fred: Solid rock! They don't build 'em like this anymore. Johnny: Well, they haven't built 'em like this in a hundred years! *Fred: This apartment's been insulted by bigger men than Clark. Ethel: Yeah, building inspectors. *Ricky: How much do they want for all that swank the Park Avenue apartment? Lucy: They START at $11,000 a year. Ricky: For us, they END there, too! *Lucy: I found out I wasn't comfortable over there the Park Avenue penthouse. I guess I'm the city dump type. *Ethel: Now, let's see. How does a landlord get a tenant to move out? Fred: Well, suppose we give 'em a lot of bad service- no heat, no repairs. Think that'll work? Ethel: It hasn't for 15 years! *Fred: We could burn the building down get the Ricardos to move out. Ethel: Fred, are you crazy? Fred: No, I'm insured! *Ethel: Oh, now, Ricky, you're not so bad bridge, but there's some excuse for you. You learned how to play in Cuba. But LUCY! Woohee! She may bring back mah-jong! *Fred: Your'e tighter than the skin on your conga drum! Now, now, now- don't bug your eyes out at me. Save that for your movie fans, IF you have any! *Ricky: Mertzes were acting like that because they love us. Lucy: Well, I'd hate to think how they'd act if they couldn't stand us! *Lucy: When did you catch on the Mertzes were fake fighting? Ricky: Listen- any time Fred Mertz tells one of his steady-paying tenants to move OUT, there's somethin' fishy somewhere! *﻿Ethel: Now we'll have to get somebody else to play bridge with us. Fred: Yeah, and the way we play, that's not gonna be easy! *Ethel: Fred, how can you think of money at a time like this?! Fred: In my sorrow, do I know what I'm doin'?! *Fred: I ought to go over there and blacken one of those bugged-out eyes of Ricky's! *Fred: Besides, who am I to deny 50 million people the opportunity of seeing Fred Mertz TV? *Ethel: I'll say this for you- you never hold a grudge... Fred: Thanks! Ethel: ...if there's money involved! *Lucy: We've lived here fro 15 years, and we wouldn't move for anything in the world. (Ethel chokes on her melted piece of chocolate) Ed Warren: Anything wrong, Ethel? Ethel: I found that hard to swallow!